1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and method for driving the same, and a display driver and method for driving the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus and display driver having a display panel (display pixel array) in which a plurality of current-drive type (or current-control type) light-emitting devices which receive a current corresponding to display data to emit light at a predetermined luminance gradation are arranged, and a method for driving the display apparatus and display driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known, as a next generation display apparatus to be the successor to a liquid crystal display apparatus, a current-drive type light-emitting device such as an organic electro luminescence device (organic EL device), inorganic electro luminescence device (inorganic EL device), and light-emitting diode (LED). In recent years, research and development of light-emitting type display apparatuses provided with a display panel in which the current-drive type light-emitting devices are arranged in a matrix manner have been greatly promoted.
Particularly, the light-emitting type display apparatus using an active matrix type drive system has higher display response speed than a known liquid crystal display apparatus and no dependence on an angle of field, and is capable of providing high luminance and contrast, high definition of quality of display image, and the like. The light-emitting type display apparatus has an extremely advantageous characteristic in which no backlight or no light guide plate is required unlike the liquid crystal display apparatus to allow the apparatus to be much thinner and lighter. Therefore, such a light-emitting type display apparatus is expected to be applied to various electronics apparatus.
For example, an organic EL display apparatus disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H8-330600 is an active matrix type display apparatus which is current-controlled by a voltage signal, in which a thin-film transistor for current control and a thin-film transistor for switching operation are provided for each pixel. The thin-film transistor for current control supplies a current to the organic EL device in response to an application of a voltage signal corresponding to image data to a gate terminal. The thin-film transistor for switching operation performs switching operation for supplying the voltage signal corresponding to image data to the gate terminal of the thin-film transistor for current control.